Fragments: Kuroko no Basuke Afterstory
by BerryBliss
Summary: "Sorry, Kuroko, but... I don't think we can play together anymore. It's just not enough." Those words stabbed straight into him, leaving a feeling of emptiness. He was being left behind... again? "You don't need him, you have us now." The story of the Generation of Miracles and their shadow, and how they brought back the light to his life just like how he did when they lost theirs.


**I WILL FOREVER MISS KUROKO NO BASUKE ;-; GAAAAAH, help I can't seem to get over the fact that it's ending.**

**I cannot say I'm disappointed with how the Seirin v.s. Rakuzan match ended. Seirin won, and well, Teppei escaped that fate full of guilt. Kuroko's will didn't get crushed (yay, cause if they lost, that would seriously be drama.) and well, Seirin got their goal achieved, having earned a place in the basketball world - not to mention Akashi's back (HELL YEAH DAT). Kagami somehow got his dream to be the best in Japan, I wondered though, ****_what would happen after that? _****I would have appreciated a bit of afterstory for them, and what happened. Maybe even a two-chapter story about their future selves?**

******And so I made this. Remember how it was hinted by Kise that Kagami MIGHT just leave Kuroko behind after he gets better? WELL HERE IT IS. /shot/ Hope you like it :D**

* * *

Maji Burger was as lively as always – being filled with people of many ages. A bluenette sat in a corner – the very same corner he used to spend his days of youth sitting – even though it's only been a good seven years, it felt very distant indeed. He caught sight of uniforms his eyes had known all too well, for it was that of where he spent his three years of high school, bringing the old and the new– and though it had not been all pleasant, the memories of his days as a high school student made him feel a sense of nostalgia. It was a warm, gentle feeling.

A familiar face came into the said restaurant, and said person was waving at him. A good friend, who happened to be one among those who spent time with him in the remainder of his life after that – which pages had yet to be filled with new stories of his life, They unmistakably took a big part in making out the story they shared together, too, for it could never be complete without _them._

It never was...

"Looking good, Chief Aomine-kun." he greeted with a teasing tone. Said tanned male shot him a disbelieving look, "Gee, Tetsu, that how you greet your best friend?"

He chuckled, had this been them as a whole in their younger days – some would undoubtedly protest to that, and Kuroko would wordlessly question what their relationship was, but now he could proudly say they were the best of friends, and he was truly grateful how Aomine stayed by his side – just like how the others did.

"... Would you like me to greet you with scissors then, chief?"

Aomine raised his hands, "Now woah, woah! You don't need to go all scissor maniac on me!" To think a prodigious chief in the police department would act like this – how surprising. It wasn't though, because even under that flashy police uniform (that he looked rather good and sharp in by the way), he was still the Aomine he knew.

(Though there had been times when he did question if he had really known Aomine...)

Aomine then straightened up, "So," his tone was serious, "How's the idiot doing?"

Kuroko blinked in confusion, "Which one are you referring to? If it's Kise-kun, then-"

Aomine scoffed, "How could I not know about one of the most popular models in the Japanese modelling industry? I'm not that dumb." Aomine said in defense of himself. "I'm talking about that idiot who's now in the States."

Oh.

"... He's doing fine, apparently." Kuroko managed an awkward smile, "Himuro-san tells me about him sometimes, and how he's happy at the moment."

"So, the idiot we all know is finally back huh? Took him long enough to stop being an idiot. Now I see him in every _fucking_ basketball related thing – it's sickening."

Kuroko was very well aware of Aomine's love for basketball, so it wasn't surprising by now. Occasionally, they would meet up with the others and watch basketball matches even, or play some street ball themselves, if they managed to find time for each other. Everyone really was busy with their own lives now, and yet it only seemed like yesterday they played on the same team.

"Now, now, Aomine-kun, don't say that." he said gently, "People don't mean to be idiots, and if it weren't for him, you might still be an idiot yourself."

Aomine blushed, "Sh-shut up Tetsu, I know I was a big bastard back then but don't rub it in my face."

"Even now you still are, I think."

"Hey!"

Kuroko had thought of the possibility Aomine might just protest, but he didn't. Instead, he ordered ten burgers for apparently, very little reason. "I'm hungry." Okay, maybe it was a big reason after all.

Aomine offered one of them, "Want some?"

Kuroko opened his mouth a bit, urging him to feed him, then Aomine took the burger back in reflex. "T-Tetsu, you can't be serious!"

"It was a joke." Kuroko reassured, "You really remind me of him. He offered me a burger when he acknowledged my basketball too."

"Tse," Aomine clicked his tongue, "He did?"

"... Yes."

**_"_****_I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan."_**

It was the start of the story of a team who obtained victory in the Winter Cup, and the story of how a certain pair of light and shadow – one who had immense potential rivalling that of the miracle players of the Generation, and a shadow who risked his everything to bring back his former teammates to their basketball loving selves. It was a sincere wish, all leading to one goal of attaining victory. And so they did, but the story didn't end there...

A story of reconcilement and that of deepening the bonds they once almost lost...

"You still have that picture?" Aomine asked, holding up his cellphone, showing a picture of their first year high school selves.

"Of course," Kuroko smiled, showing Aomine his copy in his phone, "And this one too."

"Damn," Aomine chuckled sentimentally, "Time sure flies fast."

"It does."

_The story of the Generation of Miracles, and their shadow... and how they brought back the light to his life just like how he did when they had lost theirs..._

**You're probably accusing me of being a killjoy by now :P like, the series ended, and you insert some shit to ruin it all for us?! Well... I couldn't resist so... I'll just tell you this, dear reader, this continues off two years after Seirin won the Winter Cup, and yeah, it's not obvious from the prologue but some stuff happened... so it's best if you treat it as something separated from the actual KnB, this is just a fanfic-styled afterstory I thought of.**

**Drop off a review if you'd like, I would really appreciate it~ :)**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
